Peace in Pain
by Tepes11
Summary: I'm no good at summaries, but NaruxSasu, maybe eventual yaoi. Is Sasuke the one thing left missing from Naruto's life? That can't be it... can it?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing!!!!

Though thatd be amazing if i did.... alas! Naruto and all affiliated characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto!

Comments welcome, but please don't be mean =[

Enjoy!!!

* * *

And I sat there, the cool rain running down my body, masking all of my tears. Slowly I pull the cool steel across the flesh of my arm. I can't help but to wonder, "How did it end up like this?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

My life was amazing; I had it all. Finally I had friends I could count on and I knew they loved me. The villagers were respecting me and being friendly instead of flinching at the sounds of my name. I was becoming stronger every day and was well on my way to becoming Hokage. Hell, I'd even managed to grow a few inches. I must have been the happiest person in Konoha, right?

Wrong.

Still, there was that little part of me that always felt empty no matter who was around. Kakashi and the others, they just couldn't completely fill the void in my heart. I wanted to be in love. I wanted that feeling of being completely devoted someone and they to me. I wanted someone to call my own. That could see me at my best and love me at my worst. I wanted someone there for me, solely for me.

"Dobe, why are you in that tree? We're going to be late."

"Huh? Oh, I was… Shut up baka!! And quit calling me dobe!!"

"Hn. Whatever. Let's go."

As we walked to our usual practice grounds for team Kakashi, I thought about all of the possible love interests I could have. Neji? No, that perv would watch me everywhere. Kiba? He does have a great body... but I have no interest in getting flea dips. Shikamaru? Nah, a relationship would be "bothersome". Choji? Sai? Kakashi-sensei? No, no, and definitely no. who else is there? Well there is always—

"DOBE!!!"

"AGH!! WHAT TEME-BASTARD?!?!"

"Would you fucking pay attention you about walked off the bridge!"

"Psh, as if you would care," I said under my breath. I didn't hear when Sasuke mumbled in response.

"Where's Kakashi Sakura-chan?"

"Late as always, I wonder what his excuse will be this time."

*POOF*

As if practiced beforehand we all yelled in unison, "YOU'RE LATE!!!"

"Ah yes," as his eye turned upward in his infamous half circle, "well you see, I passed this angry bear threatening a bus of young nin and—"

"Save it," said Sakura. "let's just get to training, I have a late shift at the hospital later."

"But I rehearsed it perfectly…"

"Dobe? Come on, let's get to work. Damn you're spacey today."

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Yeah! I have to get better so I can be Hokage one day!" And so I can get my mind off of that last possibility. Me and Sasuke? Nah, that could never be. Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha? It makes no sense. It's insane. Is… Is it possible?


	2. Chapter 2

Heya guys, just to let you know this is my first shot a writing a story, so bear with me please! And any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! =] Gratzi!

I was extremely glad when sparring was over for the day. I could barely concentrate on anything! Well, I could concentrate on something. Like the way Sasuke furrowed his brow when we landed a good hit on him. The way his deep onyx eyes twinkled in satisfaction when he landed a good move on us. The slight smile that played across his full lips when he initiated one if his techniques perfectly without a hitch. How I wanted so badly to reach out and touch those lips… To slowly pull that beautiful face of his closer and closer to mine until that moment of utter bliss and perfection when our lips finally met in our first perfect, sensual… HOLY FUCK!!! Was I really just thinking that about my FRIEND Sasuke?!? FRIENDS Naruto! We are only FRIENDS! We grew up together! Fought together! Fought against each other! How could I have these feelings for him? Hell, where did these feelings even come from? It's like one day I hated him and today my eyes just opened to all the wonder possibilities of a life with Sasuke. I mean it seems perfectly logical. The person you are with is supposed to challenge you to be your best, always have your back (on and off the battle field), do anything for you, laugh with you, fight with you, care about you… And Sasuke embodies all of those. Maybe in time we would even come to love each other… *GRRUUUUMBLE* What the?! Oh… right. I was so busy thinking that I'd managed to walk all the way home without stopping for ramen. *Sigh* We aren't even together yet and Sasuke is already screwing up my routine… AGH! I need to stop thinking like this! There's no way he even feels the same I do. *Sigh* Ramen. I need to get some to quiet my belly AND my mind.

* * *

"Hey old man!"

"Naruto! How was training today? Do you want your usual?"

"It was great! At this rate I'll be hokage in no time!! And yeah, but make it double!"

"Four bowls coming right up!"

"Thanks old man!"

Perfect. Four steaming hot bowls of my favorite meal should be a great way to quiet my restless mind. Just smelling the delicious smell of those long noodles, hot soup, savory beef—

"Oh. Hey dobe."

What. The. Fuck. This CAN'T be happening. This is my sacred place! My "No thinking of Sasuke" zone and he goes and shows up here?! AGH! Just play it cool Naruto! Don't think about those rock hard abs underneath that thin, black t-shirt that's hugging his chest at every perfect angle—DAMNIT!!!

"Hey baka, what are you doing here? You hate ramen."

"Yeah, well I was out of food at my place and I know when you're being an annoying idiot you babble on about his place so I figured I'd give it a try. With as much ramen as you eat, if you say this place is good it can't be completely horrible I guess."

"Hmph. Thanks I guess. But I'm not an idiot you—"

"Here's your order Naruto! Huh? Sasuke! What a surprise! I didn't realize Naruto had dragged you in here tonight. Regardless, great to see ya. What can I get you?"

"Well, first off Naruto didn't drag me in here. I don't do what the dobe says anyway. But I'll just have what he had. Normal portions please."

"Hahaha. One bowl coming right up Sasuke."

"Thanks. So dobe, not that I care or anything but you were off at the training session today, like something was on your mind. What's up?—Y'know, still don't care of anything but, yeah, don't need it messing up my training or anything."

"Oh. Heh heh. It was nothing y'know. I was just uhh… hungry! Yeah. I was hungry," (For you) "and thinking about," (You) "what I'd have for dinner." (You. Damn you brain!)

"Yeah sure, if you say so. After all these years I know your ramen face and that sure as hell wasn't it. Now what was it?"

"It was… well you see… have you ever…? Okay, consider… Oh look your ramen is here! Gotta eat it hot or it's not the same great experience!"

"Hn. Whatever…"

* * *

Boy I was glad to be out in the cool night air; maybe this'll help me calm my mind a bit…. Wait.

"Where ya going Sasuke? You live the other way"

"Thanks for stating the obvious. I don't know. Just figured I'd kill a little bit of time before I go home. Is it a crime to walk in the same direction as you your royal highness?"

"No, no not at all. I was just confused is all."

"Yeah, that's nothing new."

"Shut up baka… Hey teme? Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Say… Say you have this friend. And this friend of yours is well, kinda lonely. He—or she—has friends and all but he's.. or she! is lonely in that other way. He—or she—wants someone there for him…or her. Well, say he or she starts to think he or she is developing those types of feeling , but they happen to be with someone that he or she has been friends with for a long time and he… o—or she… doesn't know if that someone feels the same back. What should he or she do?"

"Hn. Sounds like your friend is an idiot."

What? He's turning to walk away from me on advice like that?! How does that help my friend—eruh—me?!?

"But," called Sasuke without turning as he slowly strolled away, "you should probably tell your friend to open his or "her" eyes. Usually the answer is right there in front of him—or her—clear as day. Later dobe."

Open my eyes? The answer is right in front of me? What am I missing?! *Sigh* Good thing I'm home, I need to lie down and get some sleep. The weariness, both physical and mental, from this long day should slip me quickly and easily into dreamland tonight.


End file.
